helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroine ni Narou ka!
from album 7 Berryz Times' ---- '''Released' March 2, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Label Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Shining Power 24th Single (2010) Next: Ai no Dangan 26th Single (2011)]] Heroine ni Narou ka! (ヒロインになろうか！; Why Don't We Become Heroines!) is Berryz Koubou's 25th single. It will be released on March 2, 2011 in regular, and 3 limited editions. Limited editions come with an event lottery ticket. The Single V was released on March 9, 2011. This is Berryz Koubou's first single to reach #1 on the Oricon Daily Charts. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Heroine ni Narou ka! (MV) CD #Heroine ni Narou ka! #Hero Arawaru! (ヒーロー現る！; A Hero Appears!) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Dance Shot Solo Mix Ver.) Single V #Heroine ni Narou ka! #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Shimizu Saki Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Tsugunaga Momoko Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Tokunaga Chinami Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Sudo Maasa Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Kumai Yurina Close-up Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Sugaya Risako Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances *2011.02.26 Happy Music Concert Performances #Heroine ni Narou ka! #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (part of a medley) #*Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ #Hero Arawaru! #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 Single Information #Heroine ni Narou ka! #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Takayama Kazuya #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Ayubee, and Macchan #*Vocals: #**Kumai Yurina (main vocal) #**Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako (minor vocals) #Hero Arawaru! #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Kumai Yurina (main vocals) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,065 Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,590 Trivia *It is one of 5 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official youtube channel. *This is Shimizu Saki's 25th single as Berryz Koubou's Captain. Videos Berryz工房「ヒロインになろうか！」(Live Ver.)|Live Ver. Berryz工房「ヒロインになろうか！」(Dance Mix Ver.)-0|Dance Mix Ver. Berryz工房「ヒロインになろうか！」(Dance Shot Version)|Dance Shot Ver. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Heroine ni Narou ka!, Hero Arawaru! Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:2011 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2011 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles